Regalo de Navidad
by Lisa Parker
Summary: A pesar de haber huido de casa en Noche Buena, lo que Matthew lleva dentro de él es el mejor regalo de Navidad que Alfred jamás podría tener /Mpreg.


**Regalo de Navidad**

 **O**

 **O**

La noche afuera estaba fría, oscura y obstinada incluso cuando era Navidad. Dentro del auto, la calefacción seguía encendida y no había ningún rastro del aire pesado y ruidoso que hacía mecer a los árboles y que ellos podían escuchar detrás de los vidrios cerrados. Las carreteras de Nueva York estaban iluminadas y tras cada cierto trecho eran capaces de ver anuncios multicolores.

Matthew estaba enrollado en el asiento del copiloto y había apoyado la cabeza en la ventana, los recuerdos todavía golpeaba en él. Alfred había conducido en silencio por casi dos horas; habían abandonado la casa de los padres de Matthew, cogido el auto de Alfred y se habían largado a manejar sin rumbo. Lo único que los acompañaba eran los suaves tañidos de los villancicos por la radio, las voces lejanas de canciones antiguas.

Alfred conducía tenso, con los nudillos casi blancos. Los gritos en la casa de los Williams le habían dejado vacío a él y a Matthew.

\- Aparca –murmuró Matthew, de pronto- Tengo náuseas.

\- ¿En serio? –la voz de Alfred sonó más ronca y profunda de lo que era en realidad. Tuvo que carraspear pero no dijo nada más. Echó un vistazo a Matthew, que lucía realmente pálido- Está bien, buscaré un lugar.

Dejó la carretera y siguió el camino al costado que llevaba hasta un área de descanso cubierta por la oscuridad. Por unos minutos permanecieron callados, sin hablar, Matthew se había enderezado en el asiento y encogido de hombros. Cuando Alfred quiso tocarle la mano, él se la arrancó bruscamente.

\- Lo siento –dijo Alfred de inmediato, pero Matthew negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó, con un tono miserable- Mis papás no van a volver a hablarme. No puedo volver a casa. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Alfred quisiera haber tenido una respuesta a esa pregunta, pero lamentablemente no era así.

\- No importa –habló de pronto- Vamos a escapar –propuso, entonces. Matthew volteó la mirada para verlo y él tenía una sonrisa sobre en el rostro- Sigamos conduciendo, tal vez juntos podemos encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos. Conseguiré un trabajo y voy a proveer para ustedes. Lo prometo. Solo dime que sí.

\- No seas tonto, Alfred –dijo con un tono mordaz- ¿Dónde contratarían a un par de adolescentes? ¿Dónde estaremos cuando los bebés lleguen?

La radio perdió su frecuencia y pronto todo el automóvil sucumbió al silencio. Alfred solo pudo oír los gimoteos suavecitos de Matthew.

\- No es un error –murmuró, de pronto. Matthew se quitó los anteojos y le dio miraditas furtivas- Quiero tener a esos bebés. Los amo como te amo a ti. Ya vas a ver –susurró. Estiró una mano para tomar una de las de Matthew entre las suyas y le dio un beso en el dorso tiernamente- Vamos a encontrar una solución. Solo sé que quiero tener a ese niños. Son dos, sí, serán mellizos y será difícil. Quiero decir, ¡somos unos muchachos! Pero, ¿y qué?

\- Alfred…

\- Vamos a salir de esta, te lo juro. Y seremos una gran familia feliz, viviremos en una casa con una reja blanca, con nuestros mellizos y con un perro. ¡Espero que sean un niño y una niña! ¡La niña se va a llamar Faloon! ¡Será la preciosa de papá!

Matthew admiró cómo Alfred parecía tan ajeno a la situación. Tenían menos de dieciocho años, iban a tener mellizos, Matthew estaba esperándolos y apenas se lo dijeron a sus padres, ellos los habían expulsado de la casa. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas? ¿Cómo iban a poder lograrlo?

\- Solo quisiera que…

\- Lo sé, lo sé.

\- No, no lo sabes, no importa, de todas formas.

Alfred lo observó en silencio.

\- ¿Crees que algún día volveré a verlos? –preguntó Matthew.

\- ¿A tus padres?

\- Sí.

\- Por supuesto que lo harás –no se hallaba seguro de si sus palabras eran ciertas pero eso podía calmar a Matthew. Le volvió a apretar la mano y la besó de nuevo, con delicadeza.- ¿Sabes? Desde ahora seremos libres.

\- ¿Cómo? –dijo Matthew.

\- Porque controlaremos nuestra vida, ¿verdad? Seremos solo tú y yo y los niños. Salimos de tu casa bajo nuestros propios términos. Tenemos todo lo que amamos y eso es todo lo que necesitamos.

\- Pero, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo? Ya no tenemos el apoyo de nadie.

\- Tenemos nuestro propio apoyo, ¿por qué necesitaríamos el de alguien más?

Matthew se quedó callado. Alfred lo atrajo a él y lo acunó en sus brazos; sentados en el asiento del conductor, apenas podían moverse pero estaban juntos y unidos y eso es lo que importaba.

Alfred puso su palma contra el vientre de Matthew.

\- Aquí. Todo lo que vamos a necesitar y por lo que vamos a lograrlo está aquí. Te amo.

Matthew gimió como un niño y se arrimó a su cuello. Alfred lo besó con cariño, sin dejar de acariciar su vientre nunca, y succionando el labio inferior con la boca. Matthew gimió y se retorció en el asiento; se frotaron juntos suavemente y cuando Matthew se alejó, ya estaba sonriendo.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo realmente terrible? –preguntó Alfred.

\- No –respondió el otro.

\- Es Noche Buena y mañana ni siquiera podremos abrir los regalos –dijo, como un infante. Matthew rio despacio y se acurrucó en su pecho.

\- Tendremos que comprar obsequios –dijo- En unos meses más, para dos personitas.

\- Eso es verdad –dijo Alfred.- ¿Cómo están tus náuseas?

\- Mejor.

\- Bien.

Arrulló a Matthew más cerca y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

\- Feliz Navidad, Mattie. Aquí empieza nuestra nueva vida.

\- Feliz Navidad, Alfie.

* * *

a/n: ayy vuelvo con mis chiquillos adorados 3 Un escrito navideño de mis niños preferidos! (las guaguas que van a tener son los mellizos de mi fic Solo esta Noche -que todavía me sigue encantando-)


End file.
